


Poof Poof

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Babies, Bow is the only person who knows how to care for a sick baby, F/M, Glitter sneezes, Illness, This is silly fluff I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Having a kid is great, until they start sneezing glitter all across the castle.





	Poof Poof

For a while, Bow thought things were going pretty smoothly. The birth itself had been hard, but their daughter was healthy and fit. After a brief reprieve so Glimmer could rest, they'd decided to name her Michelle, after King Micah, in hopes she'd have some of _his_ spirit alongside plenty of her own. Things hit a bit of a snag when Michelle developed the power of invisibility, but having someone with a sense of smell as strong as Catra's as a friend had its perks. Unless, of course, Catra decided to take Michelle's side that day. That was a nightmare.

All in all, pretty good.

But then Michelle caught a cold. As it turns out, the daughter of a Princess and an archer sneezes glitter.

Things were getting pretty messy, pretty fast.

"What if she _never_ gets better, Bow?" Glimmer wailed for the fifth time that day, and while Bow appreciated her concern it was getting kind of frustrating. Why ask the same question over and over again if you weren't going to listen to the answer? "What if it's like that time with the Black Garnet, only there's no cure? What if-"

"She'll be _fine_ , Glimmer," said Bow firmly, whilst cradling the crying child in his arms. This was usually the time of day when Adora would babysit so they could train (new parents or not, the Horde was as annoying as ever, and they had to be ready for anything), but the soldier had taken one step into a glitter-and-snot covered room and backed out with her hands up. No one had seen her since- and Catra was nowhere to be found either. Out of their rather impressive friend group, they were the only ones consistently around the castle. "Babies are just a little extra fussy when they don't feel good, that's all."

"She's been fussy for _days_."

"Well, yeah. You don't get over a cold in a night." Michelle stopped bawling to catch her breath, one tiny hand smacking his chin. There was no denying their daughter had quite the set of lungs on her. "The healer has been in every day. If she was getting worse, we'd know."

"She _better_ get better," a new voice growled, just as Queen Angella entered the room. She regarded the mess with disgust as she strolled over to him, wings unfurling. "Bow, you know I've always been fond of you. But if your mortal penchance for illness has hurt my granddaughter permanently _I swear to the stars_ -"

"You've been alive _how_ long and you don't know how colds work?" he asked, exasperated. Why did the few people Bow know with any experience with illness have to disappear? A little glitter never killed anyone!

The Queen sighed and shook her head. "Just- hand her over. You both need some fresh air."

Bow willingly did so, looking exhausted by the baby and the two semi-immortal women who had no idea how illness worked. "I think I need more than that, ma'am, but thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I got tasked to a drabble of one of the many fankids I've been chatting about with a friend!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
